


Won't You Stay Till The A.M.

by PigSlay



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Alcohol, Christmas, F/F, Fluff, christmas cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 08:43:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5532965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PigSlay/pseuds/PigSlay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura Hollis is a lightweight this Christmas night, and is drunk after exactly two glasses. Carmilla knows this is probably a bad idea, but she can't deny Laura anything, especially not Christmas cuddles on the couch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Won't You Stay Till The A.M.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PurpleFish8](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleFish8/gifts).



> I don't own Carmilla or the song A.M. by One Direction.
> 
> This was originally supposed to be a lot angsty-er (like the song "A.M." is angsty) but man, I can't help it. I'm terrible at keeping things angsty. It may not be one of my best fics either, but I like it so yeah.
> 
> Just pretend, for the purposes of this fic, that Laura and LaFontaine are of legal drinking age – or don’t, whatever. College students rarely care, let’s be real.
> 
> This is for tumblr user purplefish8. MERRY CHRISTMAS! (I hope it's still Christmas in the UK, hahaha.) I had a fun time being your Secret Santa/getting to know you and I really hope you like this fic + had a great Christmas. :) <3

_Won’t you stay till the A.M.?_

_All my favorite conversations always made in the A.M._

_Cause we don’t know what we’re saying._

_We’re just swimming round in our glasses, and talkin out of our…_

“Woah,” Laura says, the room around her looking kind of spinny. “What sort of freaky chemicals were in those drinks Laf made for us?”

“Alcohol,” LaFontaine answers in the background, judgment in their voice. “You literally had two glasses, Laura, and you’re already spinning.”

“Yeah,” Laura agrees, playing with her fingers like they’re the most interesting things in the world. “I’ve always been a bit of a lightweight.”

“This is ridiculous,” LaFontaine mutters. “I’m gonna go do something that’s not in here…”

“Bye!” Laura calls, even though they already closed the door.

Carmilla walks over to Laura, shaking her head. “Wow, cupcake, you are beyond smashed.”

“What?” Laura asks, her word processing skills a bit slow right now. “I haven’t smashed anyone or anything.”

Carmilla laughs loudly and it’s one of the most adorable things Laura has ever heard. People rarely get to hear it, so it makes Laura very happy that she’s able to cause it.

“How are you not all wobbly too?” Laura asks. “You had some to drink too.”

“Vampires can’t get drunk,” Carmilla replies like it’s obvious.

“Oh so not true!” Laura lightly pushes her. “I remember when you and Mattie were killing people left and right you were looking and acting drunk as heck.”

“Okay, well, that’s different,” Carmilla answers. Laura raises her eyebrows (or attempts to anyway). “It is! Vampires can’t get drunk from alcohol, but they can display similar symptoms when going on killing sprees.”

“Similar symptoms,” Laura repeats, trying to remember what those words mean. “Okay, enough big words! It’s Christmas, not time for thinking!”

Carmilla snorts and murmurs, “Evidently not, because if there was any thinking going on you would’ve known your own strengths and thought better than to drink more than one glass…”

Laura just sticks her tongue out at Carmilla and leads her over to the couch. “Come on, let’s cuddle!”

“Why?” Carmilla asks.

“‘Why’?” Laura sputters. “Because I love you, duh!”

“But I thought-”

“No more thinking!” Laura demands, not wanting anything to turn serious and just wanting cuddles. “Come ooonnn, it’s Christmas! Let’s cuddle!”

Carmilla bites her lip, looking unsure, but eventually gives in. “Fine, but I’m the big spoon.”

“Wouldn’t have it any other way,” Laura smiles, waiting for Carmilla to lay down on the couch and open her arms. Once she does, Laura hops into her arms.

“So,” Carmilla says, trying to make conversation, which kind of annoys Laura, but she can’t deny this girl anything. “What was your favorite Christmas present you got this year?”

“This,” Laura responds. “You and me laying here together, cuddling each other, not a care in the world.”

Carmilla gulps. Laura’s about to ask what’s wrong, but when she looks over, Carmilla just smiles and replies, “You’re my favorite Christmas present too.”

Laura grins back and looks up. “Oh look! How’d that mistletoe get there?”

“What? There’s no-”

Laura cuts her off with kisses and she swears, she’ll never get tired of this feeling. The feeling of Carmilla’s lips against hers, filled with such passion and hope and happiness. They may not have everything worked out yet, but they’re getting there.

Laura’s sure they’ll get there soon. And at least right now, she has Carmilla’s lips on hers, arms around her, and a hope that just won’t give up.

The two of them cuddle the rest of the night away on that couch, and it’s one of the best Christmases Laura’s ever had so far. She hopes there will be many more like it.


End file.
